First Date
by Dean-Dwarfchester
Summary: Thorin gets all sweaty when he takes bilbo on their very first date. This is a modern setting high school AU inspired by First date from blink-182. This is my first fanfiction ever, so please don't be too harsh on me!Forgive my spelling and any punctuation mistakes, english is not my first language!Hope you like it, do comment!


Thorin felt all cold in the back,shivers running freely across his whole was this even happening. He, Thorin Oakenshield, Captain of the Erebor High School football team, Prom King to be, most wanted young man in the whole school (by both girls and boys)was sitting stiffly, clutching the wheel so hard his knuckles were white, inside his car, glancing nervously at his watch. 19:56. He said he would be there at 20:00pm. He had arrived there 19:30 because the anxiety had been eating him back home, not to mention his little brother's,Fili and Kili,teasing. After what he thought wa a reasonable time to knock on the door without it being too late, he went out of the car, his muscles aching slightly at the sudden change of position (nervousness wasn't something Thorin felt just any day) and he went towards the house with the bright green door. Don't get him wrong, even if he felt really uncomfortable being this nervous, he was very excited to be there, anticipation having a nasty war with every other feeling going through him. He knocked and flinched, he had hit the door too hard. He just wished everyone inside expected no less from a football player. He didn't wait for too long. The door opened to reaveal a short man with a kind face wearing a stern frown. Thorin gulped.

_oh for the love of..._

This man was obviously no match for Thorin (though he'd never even think of hurting him) and he was actually swallowing at his furrowed brow?

"Good evening Mr Bungo"

Bungo only nodded his greeting and stood there staring darkly at Thorin. He was starting to feel uncomfortable and twitchy, when a hand turned Bungo to reveal an equally short woman with a cheerful grin across her face.

"Hello Thorin! Bungo honestly, move, let the boy inside! Come dear."

"Good evening Mrs Bella" Bella beckoned Thorin inside the cozy house. Thorin had never been inside, and was eyeing everything with amused curiousness. Everything seemed to be small, to match the sizes of the house inhabitants. There were many paintings of bright coloured flowers, and many maps littering the walls. It smelled of honey and apple, and with all the nervousness from before, Thorin had forgotten that he had had to starve himself for the sake of his most anticipated night. He had only seen the green door and the outside of the house from his car the three times he had given a ride to-

"Bilbo! Come honey, come, Thorin is here!" Belladona was shouting at someone hidden by a long staircase. Nervous yet determined steps were making their way down, and Thorin's heart was thumping so hard he feared it would burst out of his chest. It wasn't the first he had fetched Bilbo, nor obviously the first time he saw him, but it was their very first date. So, of course, his breath got caught in his chest when Bilbo Baggins appeared in front of him, violently blushed and fighting against the urge to move his large honey eyes off of Thorin's. He offered Thorin a shy smile and Thorin had to resist the desire to hold him forever and never let go. He stammered as he started walking towards Bilbo, not really knowing what would he do.

"What time will you be back?" Bungo's voice stopped his tracks.

"Yes, I was thinking to bring him around 11, sir?" Bungo frowned and was about to retort, but Bella beat him.

"That's very well, Thorin, dear, you just keep him safe"She remarked this last statement, and Thorin knew it didn't only mean to physically take care of Bilbo. Well, Thorin would neve let anything hurt him, not even himself.

"Shall we?" Bilbo just nodded and started towards the door,Thorin behind him, wanting to get out as soon as possible and leave Bungo's hard stare behind. Bungo growled something but it wa fast shut by his wife's even more stern look.

"Just stop it Bungo, he's a nice kid!Bye dears, have fun!"Bilbo rolled his eyes and waved at his mother. They finally reached the car and went in, Thorin started the engine and they were out of Bilbo's street the next moment. They didn't say anything or a while, though it wasn't awkward, but Thorin couldn't find his tongue to talk at all.

"Thorin Oakenshield, if I didn't know tou better I'd say you were nervous!" Thorin chuckled at this. He turned to look at Bilbo and the smaller boy blushed. Thorin smirked satisfactorily, he loved how he made Bilbo have these kind of reactions by smiling or just staring at him.

"You know me well Bilbo Baggins, and you do make me feel very nervous"

It was Bilbo's turn to chuckle.

"I hardly think anything can make you feel nervous Thorin!"

"But you do!"

Bilbo tuned to look at him and his eyes were wide suddenly.

"What!?"

"Thorin you-you, combed your hair" It was between a question and an affirmation. Thorin felt himself blush. Well, yes, his hair wasn't the wild dark mess it normally was, but Bilbo liked tidiness and Thorin wanted despertely that Bilbo liked this date as much as Thorin would.

"Of course not!"

"Oh my god you did!"Bilbo was red and holding laughter.

"Oh shut up"

Bilbo snorted with amused laughter. Thorin could smack the boy in the head so that he stopped making fun of his untammed mane,but instead, and to his surprise, he asked "Do yoy like it better this way?"

Bilbo stopped laughing and blushed "M-me?I-well, I-you look fine"

"Just fine?"

"No!I mean, you, "gulp"handsome"

"So you do find me handsome Bilbo!"

"I-it's just-no,I-I do" Bilbo pouted and Thorin laughed in satisfaction. They teased eachother on the way ,Thorin admitting he had spent good part of his day deciding what to wear for the date,and Bilbo blushing with every word Thorin said. He was really self conscious at this point, Bilbo staring at him with awe and something else he couldn't recognise,and that scared him. Everyone always looked at him the same way, with respect and even something near lust, some with fear, all too Bilbo didn't,it was the same to him if Thorin was a king or a clown,he looked at Thorin in so many different ways it made Thorin want to make Bilbo like him. And this was no different,so when that look wasn't clear Thorin, he was scared Bilbo might think something wrong of him.

They arrived at a cafe Thorin had seen days ago and knew instantly Bilbo would like it, cozy and warm and filled with differents scents of teas and coffees and with so many bookshelves it looks as if there were no walls at all. Sure enough, when they went in, Bilbo's mouth turned into a huge smile, the kind Thorin loved to see decorating Bilbo's face, lighting up his features and pretty much everything around him. They moved to a corner with a cozy looking couch and a low table. It was a bit awkward when they had to sit down, not knowing if the other was ok with the closeness the couch provided.

"Do you want me to bring a chair so that you sit on the couch?"

Bilbo blushed and nodded. Yes, Thorin felt a bit disappointed, but he didn't want Bilbo to feel uncomfortable, he wanted him to feel secure around him. So he went for a chair and moments later a waiter came to take their order. Thorin asked a sandwich that promised a full belly and a dark coffee, and bilbo ordered a salad and green tea.

"Sure,sugar,I'l be back with it soon!"The waiter cheered and winked at Bilbo.

_Excuse me. _Bilbo blushed. _Ok what?_ Thorin shot a dark glance towards the waiter's back and then towards Bilbo. The smaller bow shook his head.

"How did you come across this place?"

"I came to a nearby mall to buy new clothes for Fili and Kili and saw it on my way."

"It's beautiful!"

"I thought you might like it" Thorin smiled.

"I really do, thanks!How are fili and Kili?"

"More annoying everyday"

"Oh hush!"

It was true tho. Thorin's little twin brothers were hell broken loose not only because mischief was their lifestyle, but because they could charm their way out of any trouble the got themselves into and somehow leave Thorin as the evil mastermind of it.

Their food came and Throin couldn't make himself pick his delicious looking sandwich up. His stomach felt full even if he had just had cereal for breakfast and nothing more. He turned to look at Bilbo and knew just well that small cute boy was the reason for it. Why did he have to feel so nervous and stupid!He had stammered his way through half the shelves in the cafe and his words through most of the conversations.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Ummmm-"

"Here's your tea,cutie!"

The waiter handed the beverage to Bilbo and held his hand longer brushing Bilbo's fingers.

"And where's my coffee?" Thorin spatted, meaning too well to sound menacing and making the waiter jump a little.

"In a minute"

He left and Thorin glared into his back even harder that before. He turned to look at Bilbo, who had a smile unlike any he had dedicated to Thorin. His insides were completely gone, he could feel his face burning and everything around him melting along with him. Bilbo's smile was teasing, something the shy boy would never show, flirty and playful, and Thorin wanted it to see it forever.

"I-er-we should-um"

Bilbo giggled and made Thorin blush harder.

"Thorin, I must say, I like you jealous"He said, turning pink and not looking at Thorin.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Are you not?"he said, with hurt puppy eyes. Oh

"I'm-well-I don't...are you going to eat or what?"

"You are not eating either Thorin."

"I didn't ask about me."

"I did, and before you!"

"Well I came here so we ate something..."

"So eat!"

Thorin glared. He wasn't jealous, of course not!He just didn't like any other person to touch his-er, Bilbo, he didn't like anyone touching Bilbo. He was _his_.

He turned to look around the cafe. Other people was there, people Thorin hadn't really noticed when they first came in because he was too busy wondering if bilbo liked this place or not. A girl not too far from them was eyeing Bilbo with a stupid smile on her face. _Really_. Thorin was right there!He was Bilbo's damn date, did nobody really notice that!? He fummed and glowered.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"The why are you puffing like a bull?"

Bilbo was teasing.

"I'm your date."

" ,I know that Thorin"

"Nobody seems to care though"

Bilbo looked confused, and turned to look at the girl who had been _fucking undressing him_ with her eyes and Thorin wanted to stab her. She blushed and looked away.

"Oh"

"Oh,exactly.I AM your DATE and the stupid waiter and that fat bitch are trying to get murdered tonight!"

"Hush, I'm with you aren't I?"

"I-"

Bilbo had said this with so earnest eyes that Thorin lost his tongue again. Bilbo was with him. It didn't matter that he had been a douche to him before, a stupid bullying asshole to the smaller boy in the school's hallways, infront of everyone to see and hear. True it was that he had done it with the lame excuse of wanting Bilbo's affections, not that that was any excuse. So he had finlly maned up and apologized to Bilbo, offered to carpool to school and back (even if Thorin's house was 40 minutes away from Bilbo's) and a few weeks later of demonstrating his good intentions to Bilbo, he had asked him on this date. Yes, bilbo was with him, the kind boy who hadn't held grudge towards Thorin and was willing to offer his whole friendship to him, was with him, and Thorin wasn't sure he was worth it.

"Thorin?"

"Yeah I just..."

"Come"

He signaled for Thorin to sit next to him in the couch, and Thorin didn't move. Bilbo could be joking right? What if he panicked and thought something Thorin did was forward? What if he made Thorin seat on the couch only to go sit himself on the chair?What if Thorin spilled coffee over him?

"Thorin?"

"I...I dunno, I'm ok here"

"What?"

"It's just-"

"Thorin, come sit, I'm ok with it, otherwise I wouldn't tell you to come"

So Thorin stood and walked towards Bilbo a little too awkwardly. Great, and the two staring idiots were looking their way. He sat himself next to Bilbo's small frame, feeling his heat the moment he touched the cushion. It felt so good, it embraced every inch of Thorin's body. Bilbo smelled of walnut and sweat and every other scent in the room turned off so that Bilbo's was the only one filling Thorin. They both shifted until they found a position that fitted both in the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really"

"Thorin, please tell me."

After at moment of staring at everything but at the curly haired boy infront of him, Thorin spoke.

"I just, I'm so glad you are here, that you accepted my invitation, and, that you accepted me. After everything I said, you still are ok with me walking with you in the halls and taking you home and I just feel so stupid every time I look at you, because you are too good, and all I want, is to be good enough for you, all I want is for you to feel secure and happy with me and to never feel the need to lie to me about anything."

bilbo blinked for a minute or two "Thorin I...we had talked about this. Yeah, I pretty much hated you back when you could only shout insults at me, but, I knew you were saying the truth when you apologized, and you've been a very good friend to me this past days and I would never lie to you about it!I would not be here if I didn't like you!

Thorin doubted a little ,still, well, Bilbo made him feel nervous and self conscious and jealous,so adding insecure to the list wasn't hard.

"Bilbo, I want to be with you. Really. I want to, hold your hand, not caring who sees. I want to say hello to you everyday with a kiss. I want to be the one you come to when you are upset, and the one you ask for help. I want to grab you by the waist and breathe your air. I-hadn't ever thought about these things, ever, and now I do, and that you are the reason why they are in my mind makes me not want to let go of you ever!You are my reason."

Bilbo hitched a breath and turned away. Thorin could see a smile fighting itself in Bilbo's mouth and his eyes shutting slowly.

"Thorin.I-I hoped you would say something like that some day. I thought maybe this date was just to make your apologies more serious, it was a stupid thought, but I never imagined you held such feelings for me, though I desired them so much. I feel secure with you already, ever since we started being friends. I only think of you to call if I need anything, and all I need is you. There's not one day that passes without me longing for your arms embracing me, and imagining your warmth against me, and I want to belong to your arms."

Bilbo said all this in a whisper, as if he didn't want Thorin to listen. They had shifted closer to eachother, the moment being so intimate it was as if the whole cafe had conspired and shut every noise out for them to talk. Bilbo turned to look at Thorin and lingered his honey eyes on sky blue ones. None of them blinking, both breathing heavily without noticing it. Thorin couldn't think properly, all his body screaming to lean in and let himself go with Bilbo, but not really managing to for Bilbo's sake.

"Thorin"

"Hmmm?"

"Lean closer?"

Bilbo was still whispering, and his words came out between tiny breaths. Thorin did, ever so slightly, until his breathed caressed bilbos mouth and Bilbo's nose touched his. He could sense the nervousness and anticipation coming from Bilbo and his own mixing together. Bilbo's lips were red, and they were so close. Thorin wanted to feel them, to taste them, to make them his and nobody elses.

He growled and slowly, never breaking eye contact with Bilbo, leaned into him. They were so soft, and warm, and they had been made just for Thorin, welcoming his own and fitting together perfectly. Their eyes closed,their breaths stopped in their throats and Bilbo squeaked. Bilbo's tongue grazed Thorin's quivering lips and the taller boy parted them to let his own tongue out. He tasted perfectly, sweet and welcoming, getting Thorin drunk. Thorin's hand went to Bilbo's jaw and Bilbo's hands went to Thorin's hips, and Thorin was looking through space and time and only he and Bilbo were in the world. He wanted this to never end, he wanted it to stay like this.

"AHem"

They reluctantly broke apart, and Thorin growled at the interruption.

"Excuse me sirs, is there anything else I can bring you?"

He was looking at Bilbo. Honestly, did Thorin had to take Bilbo on the table until he was begging for mercy to show this dick the boy was _his_ . Not that Thorin would mind, but he doubted Bilbo would find it ok. So Thorin was about to scream at the waiter to go jump off a cliff when Bilbo said, matter of factly.

"No thanks, I need nothing of you. All I need is sitting next to me"

The waiter looked struck and disappointed and he turned and walked away hurriedly. Thorin shot a smirk towards him and the a gentler smile towards Bilbo.

"And all you need won't ever leave you."

"I hope not"

They leaned for another kiss, and all they were able to do was to whisper love and promises to eachother, food, drinks, and fat btihces forgotten, Bilbo inside of Thorin's arms, where he belonged.

Thorin would have to endure so much teasing from certain twin little brothers, and mocking from team mates and reproachfull looks from cheerleaders, and problably hard stares from a father and cheerfull shrieks from a mother. But Bilbo, his Bilbo, was worth it, he would always be. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
